


NO SUCH Astro Girl

by steamtentacles



Category: RPF - Fandom, 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamtentacles/pseuds/steamtentacles
Summary: ※李剑，第一人称乙女。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	NO SUCH Astro Girl

**Author's Note:**

> ※李剑，第一人称乙女。

“你们这儿好，是学区房。哎，我要买这儿的房子。”

八点二十，隔壁邻居遛狗回来了。狗是金毛，个头大，闹出的动静也大，早早把我俩叫醒。

我叼着牙刷，连回忆带心算，老李平均每天要嚷嚷一遍。昨天他电话里跟人唠叨起近况，又提了这茬：除了把人称从“你们”改成“他们”之外，其他一个字不带换的。能看得出来，他对学区房的执念确实挺深。

——我心里想的是：也不是非买不可，跟我结婚也行。这套面积小了点，不太适合当婚房。

我们家还有套更宽敞、地段更好的。

我过完生日了，正经十九岁，深谋远虑地考虑起跟老李的婚恋可行性。

夏天的滚烫太阳戳在我半边脸上，后颈还能感受到昨夜空调的余凉，空气里有肉眼可见的金色粉尘在游荡摇曳。楼下的住户大清早做了葱烧鱼，香气压根拦都拦不住，没被邀请也往人鼻子里走。

尘世生活一角。怪不得老李羡慕。

这会儿他跟我共享一个洗手池。他忙忙碌碌，一心多用：手忙着刮胡子，嘴里含着药，还不耽误说话；我瞧他鼓起半边脸的架势，估计是在储存口水把药咽下去。

但他不是能胜任多线做事的人。过了一会儿，胡子刮完了，药估计还粘在口腔内壁上，他拿起我的漱口杯直饮，不忘训话：“你怎么还傻站着呢？”

我原本想跟他解释，昨天已跟父母报备过，是跟朋友约好了在外通宵。但他一张嘴说话能噎死个把人，我不乐意搭他话茬。

看我不说话，他拿手指弹我嘴里的牙刷柄：“嘿，醒醒，问你话呢。”

我咬紧牙刷头，有一搭没一搭瞪他。说什么呀，我是跟父母撒了谎，理直气壮地收了他们发过来的一连串微信红包；我也鸽了朋友，没跟她们去看电影。

我是上这儿来了。

但我干嘛要让你知道啊，管好你自己就行。

他微微侧过身体，在镜子前摇头晃脑研究自己的发量。

为了看自己头顶的状况，死命拿下巴抵着自己脖子，白眼狂翻，整个人立刻好笑起来。

他是极瘦的。我不去看他近乎鬼脸的表情，以眼睛替代手指，在他半边支棱起来的肩胛骨上划来划去；往下是肋骨，微微的弧度拱在肌肤下，留点神能数清楚一共有几对。

对了，他——没穿上衣。

他敢光着，我就敢看。

我还敢再往下瞅，我要仔仔细细地看，我要舒舒服服地看。有机会我还要上手摸摸拍拍。

老李把龇牙咧嘴翻白眼的脸归置好了：“你看什么呢？”

那我顿时不敢看了：“我皮筋掉地上了。”

馋男人屁股天打雷劈。

他干脆把转回来，正面朝着我：“这么想看，我让你看个够。”

我气若游丝，“这话太像班主任说的了。”

我高中毕业才三星期，班主任那个“还吵？来来，你站起来，你开始讲，不讲到下课不许停”的画面感还是很新鲜。这叫什么来着，课堂纪律创伤后应激障碍。

因为这话既视感太强了，我先顾着笑话脑子里的李老师，第一时间都没注意到——

那我现在看到了。

我慢慢地想把嘴闭上。

但不行，嘴里还有牙膏泡沫。我只能跟卡帧一样，又缓缓把嘴打开：“李老师，这不合适。”

知道这是男性正常生理现象。一个男的，早上起来要不这样都说明你不健康；我会不知道吗？我难道没见过这个吗？

但这事儿出现在老李身上，不健康的就是我。

我说你这得算性骚扰吧，我才十九岁；哎不是，你这样，对着九十九岁老太太也不行。我语无伦次：“你怎么能，我没……我没看。”

对此老李狞笑一声：“你看了，你还盯着我屁股看好几分钟呢。”

正面和背面能一样吗？！

虽然我俩一个产地，但我口条比这人差太多了。我很想说我看这对李氏翘臀真没几分钟，撑死也就三十秒。但看了就是看了，还被当事人逮住，我没法儿替自己辩护。

老李，晨光里光溜溜热腾腾的一只怪笑老李，持之以恒拿话堵我呢，“十九岁很能耐吗？旧社会我都能当你爸爸了。”

还是伦理哏。李大师，得饶人处且饶人吧，你再牙尖嘴利下去，我也是会骂街的。

他把脑袋伸过来：“一天天的，都想什么呢？”

哎，想你应该作息规律，膳食均衡。我盯着这双眼睛，看得出来，他这一周生活正常，白天做歌晚上睡觉，连眼袋都消下去不少。（老李：这是眼袋吗？这是你们小姑娘老讲的那个，卧蚕！）

想你眼型既长又圆，眼皮一单一双，怪好看怪有趣的，别老戴墨镜。嗐，其实也不是特别漂亮，我是迷妹眼里出那啥，看他哪儿都好。

我被自己临时加塞进来的羞怯唬住了。怪他，他现在离我太近，头顶最上面那撮头发已挨着我的鼻尖了，我从来没跟老李贴这么紧过。

我忽然气急，推开他的脑袋往卫生间外跑：“有本事你扒了裤衩再跟我嚷嚷呀！”

长夏长假，穷极无聊。九月底要到别的地方上大学，因而现在看本市的花草树木都含情脉脉。

看人更是缱绻缠绵：“李老师，疼疼我，给我讲点乐手八卦。”我敢这么跟他聊天。

他说：“商业机密，这是你能听的吗？”他吃了我带过来的薯片，多少有点恻隐之心：公司说过，巡演的时候不让带姑娘进房间。

我耳朵竖得笔直。

“那你进来肯定不是为了跟我喝绿茶，喝养乐多的。有时候我戴着墨镜呢，都能看见她们小背心小短裙里的内衣内裤，颜色一定是成套的。”

嘁，小丫头片子，扭扭捏捏，还穿成套。我鄙夷地腹诽，要我，那就不穿，在摇滚乐（手）跟前，我就是赤子。

光这么一想我脸烫得要命，为了假装自己既活泼又世故，我有意跟老李把话题往不正经的地方带，“我说，你干嘛强调养乐多？”

“你想什么呢你？”他嘴角一抿作势扇我头顶。

“要是真被捉奸在床了呢？”

“嘿，那就没钱拿了。没钱那就等死吧。”他笑嘻嘻，笑得特古怪，冲他那个笑我知道他肯定见识过若干雷同案例，统称“劳务纠纷”。

“细节呢？”哪有人能抗拒这个。

老李一个咸津津的油手扣住我的脸，“你脑袋里装的都是什么？”

我手里抱着新买回来做手账的笔记本呢，轻轻拍打他头发蓬松的脑袋，“你怎么颐指气使的，就你们乐队都惯着你呢，导致你现在面对花季少女也这么无情。”

他对自己的发型有着紧张但满不在乎的态度：护住自己的头顶，狠狠白了我一眼，又拿发带把脑袋胡乱绷住，再一扬下巴，活脱一副看着不太聪明的样子。

“李老师，有没有人说你长得像Stone Roses的吉他手？”我给他看手机，“越看越像。”

两个人都长着线条柔和的方脸，和一张看起来斯文的嘴巴。

这个发现使我得意，我在心里偷偷把John Squire当老李代餐。

李老师的嘴只是看着和气，他一说话能把我气死：“可别这么说，我唱歌还是要比他动听135%的。”

也不知道这个百分比怎么掰扯出来的。

他自打工作室被淹了就租我家房子住。还是因为父母跟他短暂共事的关系——记得第一天见面，他手里抱着键盘，手臂挎着大塑料袋，墨镜挂在鼻尖上，吐字清晰，颇有礼貌：“学妹，你好。”

我当时还想呢，摇滚乐手都这么讲文明懂礼貌吗，怪不得成天嚷嚷love&peace呢。

喔，要到后来知道，李老师在熟人跟前的嘴脸，用阴阳怪气太轻，用横行霸道太窄。活脱脱一个篮球，不管不顾，“咚”地拍你天灵盖上。

那什么，我还有点儿被砸上瘾了，每天不挨这眼冒金星的一下，心里就不太舒服，总觉得有什么事没做。

于是我每天来找他，他倒没因为这事儿不耐烦，或者凶我。我猜可能因为我还算识趣，来了也就坐客厅或者书房，没发出太大声音干扰他。更没想进他卧室。

说是卧室，也就是工作室。门没关的时候我看过几眼：满屋子，键盘，电脑，乐器，电线，音箱，乱中有序；半张床，只供瘦子休憩。

“挺好的。这比我房间大多了。”我担心他最近饮食太单一，带他去吃馄饨，他坐在我对面，终于舍得摘墨镜，“还有书房呢，我原来只能把书塞进卧室里。”

半张馄饨皮在他嘴边勾起一点点汤，“而且你这个是学区房。学区房好，有钱我也买。”

我双手合十：“信女愿一生荤素搭配祝Double Long每年巡演，场场爆满，面向海外，迎接未来。”

他把我没吃完的馄饨和小菜全划拉到自己碗里，“你还知道double long，上网搜我们了吧？”

搜了，搜得一塌糊涂。但我必须否认，“没，就随便翻到的。”

“喔……”他拖长声音，“随便看看。”

此后席间无话。我局促得后脑勺刺痒，只能没话找话，“合成器要入门，业余玩玩的话，买哪个呀？”

他想也没想：“MicroKorg，4复音合成器，program里直接带vocoder。逢人我就推荐这个。”

“喔……”现在换我说不出话了。看他回答得这么自然，半点儿都不带想的，原来好多人都找他拿这茬聊天吗？

都是馋他美色的小姑娘吧。

哎，十九岁，想不到也想不透的事儿可太多了，我突然对“年龄差距”这词有了切身体会，原来只是听别人挂在嘴边，并没有放进心里。

今天不一样了。

我心里酸涩又惆怅，隐约还有点儿生气。他不看我，吸溜馄饨吸得行云流水，也不忘科普，“Vocoder你知道吗，就是声码器。其他带声码器的合成器，你在录声音的时候可能得一边摁着键盘一边对话筒说话，但它不用一直摁键盘，是比较适合新手的。”

“喔……”我有气无力地点头，“多谢多谢。”

他听我拖长了声音，终于看我一眼：“你是不是空调吹傻了？”

我赶紧找个借口：“今天太阳晒，我出来的时候就头晕。”

他把手掌伸到我脑门上，“是不是发烧了？”

手掌一触即放，“没事儿，那估计你就是间歇性抽疯。”

他手松开得太快，我的僵硬姗姗来迟。过了十好几秒，我才笑笑，“你拿手掌贴人家脸上，那架势特像老父亲。”

老李的长眼睛底下都笑出恶狠狠的褶子了：“我觉得吧，这话听着像我占你便宜，其实是你占了我便宜。”

我俩吃完这一顿，懒洋洋走在路上。

“这算早餐还是午餐啊？”我问，他伸出胳膊给我看他的小金表，14:37；那就是下午茶。

这手表我见他的第一天就注意到了，之后也偷偷买了一个。

不过从没在他跟前戴过。

其实我用不着心虚，我那支表跟他的只是款式接近，完全都不是一个型号的。哪怕他看见了，想破头也不能骂我是学人精。

但我买的时候特意找一个同样不同款，这行径就是欲盖弥彰和底气不够。

等开学之后我就天天戴。

“哎，你用什么香水？”老李刚才把手腕伸过来的时候，我闻见一阵甜丝丝的香气。

他冲天喷冷气，“药都吃不起呢，还有钱买香水？”

干嘛不承认呀？他看我不信，又把手伸过来，我低下头去闻，自己都感觉像条小狗，不怪他弹我后脑勺，“就是表带和手腕接触的这一部分特别明显，怪好闻的，甜熏的玫瑰味儿。”

“李老师，你可以啊。这香水符合你气质。”我注意到李老师手腕那一截薄薄细细，没准都能用拇指和食指给他圈住。

“是吗？有这么神呢？”他解下表拿起来一闻，自己先不好意思地笑了，“洗手液的味儿。没洗干净，有残留，不伤手。”

他回家头件事就是摘表洗澡。

水声掩盖一切偷偷摸摸。我趁没人知道，用鼻尖蹭了蹭表带。又闻见那阵玫瑰香气，想象自己拿鼻头拱的是老李手腕。

在老李书房翻完了之前一直提不起兴趣看的「孤独星球」，是世界旅游手册。今天不适宜阅读文字，我满脑子都是——哎，总感觉鼻尖上有甜香。

今天我还是早点走吧。回去洗个澡，睡个觉，再吃顿好的，兴许这种被下蛊的感觉就能消失。

我正准备开门，门铃比我快半步。顺着猫眼一看，吓得我头都掉了：我爸妈！在外头呢！

——可见“捉奸”这词儿不能瞎说，没准就应验在我自己身上。

老李背着双手出来了，我用口型示意：是我爸妈。

因为紧张哆嗦，连说三遍他才明白。我还想表达诸如“他们怎么就来了”、“他们是不是知道我在这儿”和“太吓人了太吓人了”之类的废话，没控制好音量，才说半句他就嘘我，声音压低，但很果断：“你进我房。把门关好。”

对对，我肯定得反锁。

我腿软，进他卧室这几步路是猫着腰游过去的。他还有空嘲笑我：“瞧你没出息那样儿。”

哎，门一关上我才松口气，心想你尽管奚落，我不会被父母逮住就好。

他房间里做了点隔音，我听不清外头仨人在聊什么，规规矩矩坐在床边上。扭头一看，床单还挺凌乱。

我掸了掸他的床单和枕头，又鬼鬼祟祟把脸埋进去闻了一下，还挺干净，李老师卫生习惯不赖，是加分项，至少睡同一张床上不会恶心（我竟然在想这个呢？）

再干坐了几分钟，我觉得有点儿虚掷光阴了：第一次进摇滚乐手卧室，我是不是得拍照留念一下？

我觉得自己龌龊，但忍不住掏出手机。

其实也没什么好拍的，合成器，电脑，两把吉他，。我应该都打过照面，总体而言它们不认识我，我也不认识它们。

喔，有一个我认识：KORG MS20。老李每次演「No Such Disease」都会用；它名字短所以方便我记。我忍不住朝它走过去，它面板右侧三十几个银色的插线孔太让人掉san了。我得花好大力气才忍住没拿手指去抠那些插线孔。“老李会骂人。”我脑子里笃定，见识过他电话训人，我不是他队友都快尿裤子了。

这几分钟里我出了好多手汗，攥在手心里的手机滑得像鱼。

我朝墙上看，他在墙上放了块小黑板。一些照片（瘦子真上镜），一些笔记（字很舒展，还有笔锋），拿好几个Mickey磁贴（他迟早要被Disn*y法务部追杀）固定。

我没用肉眼直接观察这些私人物品；是用手机镜头看的。为了视觉好看，我还开了滤镜，一眼看，满屏流光溢彩。

直到看到两张照片底下夹着的病例诊断。

老李敲门：“走了。”

我去给他开门，落他一句埋怨：“你是不是睡着了？这么久才给我开。”

他给我看手里的螃蟹，喜上眉梢：“替我谢谢叔叔阿姨。孩子终于能吃上秋天的肥螃蟹啦。”

我想了半天，回他一句：“那你多吃点儿，我先走了。”

我能怎么办呢。再留在这儿听他说话，我就要哭了。

我整整半个月没去找老李。

高中暗恋过的男孩开学比我早。他走之前约我看电影，我心里隐约猜到点什么了。为着体面好看，穿了最贵的小裙子出门。

他一路上看我好几次大腿。趁他转过身去，我在墨镜底下偷着乐。墨镜也是李老师同款，茶色多边形，我戴着没有老李登样。哎，要不是今天为了约会，我一两个月都是Tee加牛仔裤，把衣服塞裤子里，再拴一条卡通腰带了，典型老李穿搭。

李老师，我这个夏天的潮流指南。

电影院冷气不要钱，我起一腿一身的鸡皮疙瘩。手机比我腿温高，我得靠手机供暖。趁光线明亮的时候打量了一圈周围，大家都非常泰然。据说人衰老的先兆之一就是怕冷，那我可能是老了。

电影穷极无聊，看一半有微信弹出来：要不要交往？

当面不好意思说啊。

我扭头去看他，一双即将解开难题的眼睛正在黑暗里灼灼发光。

我说不。我不要。

拒绝的速度快得让他回不过神，要的就是这效果。我从座位上起身，“我突然想起家里还有点事，先走了。再见。祝你学业顺利，广阔天地大有作为。”

李老师在电话里听完我的故事：“他应该点一首「离开我你会后悔」送给你。哎可惜，现在不流行电台点歌了。”

我说你是不是没睡好？

他过了很久才回我，声音飘飘忽忽：“我一直在吃药。”

我说那就好，上回我来敲门，你没给我开，所以我挺担心的。

他好像是笑了一声，但是我身后有洒水车经过。我捏着手机心里空落落的，感觉像错过了五百万。好在后半句我听清了：“咱们约好了，你开学那天我肯定送你。”

他是说到做到的。

我出门的时候他就等在小区门口呢，要帮我提箱子，我鼻子发酸，说你可别，咱们得成立一个保护协会，专门负责照顾艺术家的手。

他只管笑，没接我的话，也不看我。我就知道今天出门到底是勉强他了。

我叹口气：“李老师，回去吧，咱们来日方长，后会有期哈。”

叫的出租车很快就到了，我挥手跟老李拜拜，老李脚后跟靠在花坛上，也跟我挥手。他可能是说了点什么，但我现在戴着耳机正在听歌。

我不愿意，也不敢听他说话，就当他没有临别赠言吧。

我准备把行李箱塞后备箱，拉杆缠住了我今天穿的衣服上的流苏。司机把脑袋送出车窗外，嘴巴一张一合，大概是在问我怎么还不上车，可把我急出一身汗。

慌慌张张里，老李走过来，我看着他。

他扯了半天流苏，就是没断。我嘴角都麻了，想笑一笑，但耳机里听见司机在摁喇叭催促，那不耐烦的劲儿又把我的尬笑打发回去了。

于是老李弯下腰，用牙齿替我把这截流苏咬断了。我以为笑出了声：李老师，你到底属鼠还是属狗？

耳机里正好没声，我听见老李说：“哎哎，不至于，咱们别哭了啊。”

Fin

*注：为保护当事人隐私，故事作一定程度修删改动。


End file.
